


Astra's Visitor

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blink and you will miss seeing Supercorp flying by this fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Astra's got a visitor and her night takes a twist she didn't expect it to take





	Astra's Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed a few weeks ago at the start of my GD mania from a story where there was a throwaway mention of Astra having a cat for all Alex knew, and I have been thinking of a story like this ever since. I wish I can remember the story it came from because it was a good story. I just really loved that line.

Astra draped her towel over her shoulder as she felt a drop of sweat run down her neck. She could see Alexandra readjusting the Kryptonite emitters. Astra felt relief right away, and sighed. It had been a good training session with her favorite human. She saw great improvement in Alex and could feel the more she lowered the emitter strength, the stronger Alex got. “So, what are your weekend plans, since Kara is going away with Lena?” Alex asked.

Astra tilted her head in thought. “I am expecting a visitor tonight,” she said after a moment.

“Oh.” Alex bit her lower lip and looked away.

“He only stays about an hour, so my weekend will otherwise be one of rest. I love my niece dearly, but she never wishes to stay home when she has the time off, and she often insists I join her on her outings.”

“Yeah I get that,” Alex said.

Astra considered Alex for a moment. “If you need me for anything, you know where I will be.” A silence fell between them, and Astra felt the familiar sense that she was missing a social queue of some sort, that she was supposed to say something else. She that this feeling so often around Alex these days, and she was at a loss of what more was expected of her each time. She didn’t want Alex to think less of her for missing out on something, but Astra never could understand what more she was expected to say or do in these moments.

Alex nodded at this. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She lifted her hand to the towel draped over her neck and said, “Well, I'mma shower. See you later.”

“Sure. Have a good night, Alexandra.” Astra watched as Alex moved towards the locker rooom, shoulders lowered, which only added to the general’s confusion. Astra waited until she could no longer see the agent before she made her way to her own apartment across town. She was surprised when she already saw her visitor waiting for her, his eyes on her intently. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon,” she told him as she opened her door and let him inside. Astra heard the yowl of the black cat in front of her. “Yes, you will have your supper. I just need a moment,” she said as she went to her cupboards for the small glass dish and bag of cat food she had purchased for him weeks ago. As the cat ate happily, Astra took out a bag of baby carrots. Soft crunching was the only sound in the apartment for almost ten minutes as the two ate in companionable silence, and then Astra put her snack away when a thought occured to her. She opened another package and said, “This is a gift from my neice. She thought since you come by so much you would appreciate a treat when you are here.” She read off the fish flavoring and said, “Salmon treats… I hope it is as delicious to you as sushi is to me.”

Astra shook out two of the treats as suggested portioning stated on the package, and placed it on the floor next to the glass dish. The cat looked at the treats, touching them with his nose before devouring them. Astra smiled as the cat went back to eating the food. “I shal extend your gratitude,” she said. Then Astra went to take a shower. Once dressed in night clothes Kara had her buy, a lime green tank top and matching sweat pants, Astra came out to see that the cat had taken to the couch, having curled up and his eyes closed. Astra grabbed her tablet and sat on the other side of the couch to read. Not a full minute later, the cat stood, stretched archly, and took the steps neccisary to place his front paws on Astra’s thigh. The cat stared expectantly. “I didn’t wish to disrupt your sleep,” she said as she slowly ran a couple of fingers over his smooth head between his ears. There was silence save the cat’s contented purring as the cat curled into Astra’s thigh while she continued to pet him.

“The body language of felines seem straight forward in comparison to the body language of humans,” she mused. “You want only for the basics: food, water, a safe place to sleep and occasional affection. Perhaps to mate, though I cannot aid you in that, my friend. Under all of the societal rules of Earth under capitalism I suppose it is the same for humans…. for Kryptonians.” She paused, her fingers continuing the path in thought. “I could spend all my years learning Earth customs and never understand the Human I truely wish to know. There is something unsaid there, but I cannot fathom- I cannot fathom how I am to act when face with Alexandra Danvers.”

The silence continued on and after a while Astra went back to her tablet where she was reading novels in the public domain in hopes to understand characters referenced in the television shows Kara watches. Two hours after his arrival, the cat stretched again and went to the door, the woman following after him to let him out. “Thank you for the extended visit.” She murmured a hunters’ prayer in Kryptonese and just when she was about to turn back into her apartment, she paused. She coould hear the familiar gait coming from the steps leading up to her floor, and she waited for the visual of the newcomer.

“Oh!” Alex said when she turned the corner and saw Astra waiting for her in the door way. “Um…. Sorry, I-” Alex sighed in slight irritation at herself, rolling her eyes. “Sorry,” she said again.“ I really don’t know why I’m here.” Astra only stared. “You’re probably still with your visitor.”

“That has concluded,” Astra said when it appeared Alex wasn’t going to continue. “Am I needed?”

“Well, no- I mean, No, not needed but… You are wanted. Your presence I mean.”

Astra’s face shifted in surprise, and she watched the tips of Alex’s ears (newly revealed when she tucked her hair behind them, redden. “As is yours. Always, as confusing and maddening as it is at times,” Astra admitted, the latter half so low she knew Alex couldn’t hear her. She shifted slightly from one foot to the other. “Seeing as I am in night wear… Please come inside. I have yet to prepare a meal. You are invited to join me if you are hungry.”

“Yeah?” At Astra’s nod, Alex said, “Yeah alright.” She followed the Kryptonian, glad she couldn’t see her face going even darker as she watched Astra’s form in said night wear. “Seeing as you’re in pajamas alread, I take it your visitor didn’t stay long?” Alex stood somewhat awkwardly, watching as Astra moved smoothly into her kitchen, where she picked up the blass bowls from the floor. Watching this, Alex was confused.

Astra explained, closing the cat food and storing it again, “Every other day at this time a neighborhood feline finds his way here to see me. I made the error in feeding him just the once, but… I admire his persistance. He doesn’t want to be domesticated, nor fo I wish to be his keeper, but we enjoy each other’s company. And now he enjoys Kara’s salmon treats.”

Alex let out a small laugh. “Honestly, I thought maybe you were seeing someone.”

“I have great eyesight. I see many people,” Astra said, hoping it would elicit another laugh from Alex. She was soon rewarded with one.

“You know what I meant. I mean, do you?” Alex asked hesitantly.

“Yes. It appears I am still in need of training in the art of cracking wise. I assume you mean courting. Or dating, I suppose it its term.” She met Alex’s eyes and tilted her head as she regarded the agent. “You knew I had a visitor, one you assumed I was either romanitally or even sexually involved with, and yet you’re here now. Why?”

Alex looked away at that. She didn’t speak for more than a minute and couldn’t meet Astra’s eye again. Finally she said, “I wanted to see them. I wanted to know what kind of being could grasp your attention after all of the time Kara had spent on failed matchmaking.”

Astra nodded in another long silence as she processed the words and the tone in which they had been said. She registered the soft voice, the timid and nervous body language, and then moved towards Alex. She took Alex’s wrist in a barely there hold and led her furter into the apartment. With the smallest tug she guided her into another room and reached past her to flick on the light, pointing to the left. “Look.”

Alex turned in the direction Astra pointed and was faced with Astra’s bathroom mirror and… herself. “It is she who has always held my attention to the point where no one Kara pointed out could compare.” She took a step into the bathroom and locked eyes with Alex in the mirror. She gave a small nod as if to confirm her works, and then she turned back to the kitchen. A moment later, Alex followed, still shocked by Astra’s admission.

“I’m sorry for my… I don’t know, just showing up here. I admit I was jealous.”

“I understand,” Astra said as she got out the ingredients for a quick meal. The two women chatted as Astra cooked, Alex having grabbed a dining room chair and placing it in the entrance to the kitchen so she could watch the woman work. Alex was transfixed on the movements.

“I have a Ruko if you want to watch something later. I only had plans to read novels by Jane Austen.”

“Roku,” Alex corrected, then, “Have you finished any?”

“Pursuasion.”

“Then we can find a film adaptation of it.”

“You have read it?”

“In high school, yeah. I remember enough to enjoy the film, I think.”

An hour later, after a pasta dish and a slight debate on what Astra considered a meaningless debate on the pronounciation of ‘gif’, the two women were on Astra’s couch watching the film adaptaion of Pursuasion. “Oh! That woman from Fingersmith is in this,” Alex murmured more to herself than to Astra.

“Fingersmith?”

“Another film adaptation of a book.”

“Jane Austen?”

“No, it is a more contemporary lesbian author, Sarah Waters. I have both the book and the movie if you’d like to check them out.”

“I don’t believe I have a card for the Library of Alexandra.”

Alex smirked. “You’re getting better.” She leaned further into Astra then, and grabbed her hand as they silently finished the movie. When Astra turned off the Roku after the end credits began to roll, Alex reluctantly got up from the couch and stretched. Astra was somewhat reminded of the her earlier visitor then in that very spot only hours prior. “I should get home.” Astra followed Alex to the door, where the two women lingered. “This was fun. We shiould… We should do this again sometime - uh - soon.”

“You are welcome to visit me any time, Alex,” Astra assured her.

Alex smiled at this and leaned forward, The two shared a kiss that left Astra dazed. “Ditto,” Alex said. Astra watched as Alex went down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Only when she could no longer hear Alex’s footsteps on the street below did Astra close her door and begin cleaning the kitchen, thinking of scenarios in which she could invite Alex over again.

End


End file.
